Two Similar Histories
by Katherine Keplert
Summary: Esta historia kada vez mas extraña...merodeadores 100% y una chica especial Cuarto capítulo arriba!!!!!!dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Two similar histories

Este es mi primer fic, esta algo tonto, pero les prometo que va a mejorar

Otra cosa, como no tengo dinero para pagar una demanda, les digo que todos los personajes que les suenen familiares, en especial los hermosos merodeadores (la autora se emociona, ¡y como no hacerlo!, n_n :D) son de una extraordinaria muggle llamada J.K.Rowling y son propiedad de la Warner.

En realidad espero que les guste, así que dejo de aventarles tanto rollo y los dejo con el fic.

__

Unas extrañas reuniones

- ¡¿Te puedes dar prisa?! - le dije a Lili ya desesperada - en 10 minutos tenemos que estar junto a la estatua del jorobado del tercer piso, claro, contando con que no nos encontremos con la estúpida gata de Filch - la regañé al tiempo que abría la puerta de nuestra habitación, que tenía un elegante letrero que decía "quinto curso" y salía por ella.

Acabábamos de entrar a quinto y para no perder la costumbre, íbamos a romper las reglas ya que teníamos que ir al encuentro de "los merodeadores". No era común que ellos quisieran hablarnos, ya que nosotras, especialmente yo, éramos su máximo dolor de cabeza en materia de bromas.

La última vez que habíamos estado "juntos", había sido por que nos habían metido bengalas de colores en las camas y en venganza les habíamos puesto gusarajos carnívoros en sus túnicas y bengalas explosivas en su desayuno. Sinceramente creo que fue divertido, sobre todo porque a Peter, el único merodeador que realmente aborrezco, por poco le da un infarto y nada más de recordar sus caras…la sorpresa les sienta bien!. Aunque claro, luego McGonagall nos hizo que cumpliéramos un castigo y para nuestra suerte (no piensen tan mal) había sido un castigo con ellos.

- ¡Ay!, que no me podías esperar Katie, ni que me hubiera tardado tanto - me dijo algo molesta cuando logró darme alcance en la sala común

- Pudiste haberte arreglado antes. Ahora estamos retrasadas y a disposición de la estúpida gata…

- Desde cuando usas las expresiones de ellos

- Mm…ese no es el punto. Lo que importante es ¿para qué te arreglaste tanto?, tan solo vamos con los chicos y conociéndolos, te van a quitar todo el arreglo en un dos por tres - le dije tratando de cambiar la conversación mientras salía de la sala común, aunque bien sabía que una hora antas la que se había estado arreglando era yo

- ¿Para qué querrán vernos? - me preguntó Lili tratando de ver algo por los oscuros pasillos.

- De seguro para jugarnos alguna broma…¿Trajiste la crema impermeable?

- Sí, pero…¿para qué me la pediste? - me preguntó viéndome a los ojos

Me gustaban sus ojos, de una tonalidad verde brillante y no muy grandes, aparte hacían juego con su cabello rubio.

- Mis fuentes me han informado que una botella entera de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir ha salido del aula de herbología - le dije con un tono de lo que ella me contaba, en el mundo muggle llaman "noticiero" - Y lo único que se me ocurre es prevenir el ataque que nos darán - le dije recobrando mi habitual manera de hablar, muy relajada, al tiempo que esquiva una armadura vieja que estaba en el pasillo, lo cual no salió tan bien y me untaba la crema.

- ¿Alguna ves dejarás de sorprenderme?

- Eh…no, creo que no

Cuando llegamos junto a la estatua, ya íbamos retrasadas 5 minutos, pero de todas maneras los chicos no habían llegado. Nuestro retraso fue en parte, por Lili, pero otra por Peeves, que nos había visto y empezó a interrogarnos y aunque tratamos de hacerle caso, su voz me desesperó, así que le lancé un hechizo para que se callara, pero empezó a dar de tumbos por lo que tuvimos que correr para que Filch no fuera a vernos.

Los chicos llegaron 5 minutos después que nosotras. Yo como siempre, me quejé de su tardanza y aunque a James, Sirius y a Peter les vino valiendo muy poco, de parte de Remus si tuve una gran disculpa.

- Perdón, en serio lo lamento, pero ya sabes como son estos chicos, vienen con toda la calma del mundo

- Ya Remus, deja de disculparte, ni que fuera una tragedia

- Tiene razón Sirius, ni que nos hubiéramos retrasado tanto

- ¡Ay James!, desde pequeño, nunca te he visto ser puntual - le dije sarcásticamente, lo que hizo que todos voltearan a verme con cierta sospecha, pero lo que en realidad me hizo reaccionar fue la mirada de advertencia que me lanzó James - ¡¿Qué?!…En todo el tiempo que llevamos en Hogwarts, nunca lo he visto llegar temprano a ningún lado - traté de parecer convincente, y creo que lo logré porque todos parecieron creerme, al menos eso espero

- Pero para que querían vernos - les preguntó Lili

- Necesitamos hablar con ustedes…

- Te escucho James - le dije en tono serio, ya que él había hablado así

- Pero no aquí, iremos a otro sitio

- Si claro Potter - dijo Lili con ironía - te vamos a creer que solo quieren hablar con nosotras

- Pues aunque te parezca extraño, así es - le dijo Remus calmadamente

- Yo si les creo - dije segura, ante el asombro de Lili

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?, tú eres la primera que me dice que me cuide y luego te quieres arriesgar

- ¿De qué hablas? No hay ningún riesgo - le aseguró James

- Lo ves Lili…aparte, lo más que nos pueden hacer es una inofensiva bromita

- A ti te da mucho por subestimarnos ¿verdad?

- No los subestimo Sirius, simplemente que no creo que ustedes nos vayan a hacer una broma de gran magnitud sin que haya un público que los elogie - le dije tomándolo de la cara y guiñándole el ojo cuando me separé de él, lo que lo dejó entre confuso y emocionado.

- Bueno, van a venir con nosotros o no - nos dijo James ya un poco molesto

- Yo sí - les dije y tomé a Remus y Sirius de la mano - ¿Vienes Lili? No querrás dejarme sola con ellos ¿o sí?

- Katherine Keplert, algún día te vas a meter en serios problemas - me dijo al tiempo al tiempo que se ponía delante de mí

- Lilian Evans, no puedo meterme en más problemas que en los que ellos me puedan meter - le dije con una sonrisa pícara

****************************** ****************************** ******************************

- Así que me ofrece un puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y dos sorpresas - concluí de todo lo que me había dicho Dumbledore

- Después de todo, necesitas un trabajo estable y las sorpresas te prometo que te encantarán

- Ya que me lo plantea así, acepto - le aseguré con una sonrisa - después de quince años de estar vagando por toda Europa en busca de un…como decirlo…semimuerto, creo que lo único que quiero es…

- Verlo - me completó la frase y yo afirmé con la cabeza - Pues lo verás, de hecho, mañana a primera hora, te toca con lo de sexto

- Ya creció… - cerré los ojos y una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas - la última vez que lo vi fue el día que…

- Lo sé, Hagrid me lo contó…Pero ahora no es tiempo de que lo recuerdes, muy pronto tendrás tiempo de hacerlo - me dijo sonriente, lo que me dejó muy intrigada - bueno, creo que ya sabes cual es la oficina y la recamara de tu puesto…Recuerdo que entraste varias veces, la mayoría a media noche

- Este…bueno…ya me retiro director - le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y trataba de no ponerme colorada

- Descansa - fue lo último que oí después de que salí de su oficina

"Un gran tipo…Dumbledore", pensé al tiempo que me cambiaba de ropa y me tumbaba en mi cama. "Es él…al fin voy a volver a verlo", me emocionaba mucho la simple idea de que él estaba en el mismo lugar que yo. "Dos sorpresas", "Qué será", fue lo último que pude pensar antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

******************************* ****************************** *****************************

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo del fic…¿Para que querrán hablar con ellas? (para lo que sea, las que quieran apuntarse que lo hagan, aunque yo estoy al principio de la lista)…¿A quién quiere ver Katie? (está bien, esta pregunta es tonta, para los que ya lo saben)…¿Por qué Katie se toma tanta confianza con Sirius?…mmm, luego les contesto

Déjenme muchos reviews, please, así sabré bien como quieren que siga la historia…Nos vemos pronto… 


	2. Cuanto misterio

**__**

Two Similar Histories

Graxias x los reviews!!!, ya estaba pensando en no seguir la historia :p

Mimi Kinomoto:

Sorry x haberte konfundido…te juro ke ya pronto vas a saber para ke kieren hablar con ellas…Sigue mi historia x favor, me hace bien ke alguien la lea…XD

Dani Lupin:

En serio soy tu fan…graxias x leer mi humilde fic (hay ke linda n_n). Se ke no te vas a enojar x tomar ese pekeño detalle de la pus…pero en serio…en ti me inspiro…como dije, ya van a saber lo ke kieren mis adorados merodeadores y de los secretos de Katie…eso esta mas complejo aun…

Muxas graxias x tu apoyo…tu si me pones colorada (recuerda, los detalles son lo ke cuentan…ke inspirada… XD)

Lawende:

Lamento ke te enojaras x la confianza con el hermoso Sirius, pero ya pronto vas a saber xq se tienen esa confiancita…no olvides ke hay ke compartir…digo, solo hay un Sirius para todas…jajaja…ya pronto te voy a quitar esa preocupación, lo prometo. Cuidate

Y como no les he dicho nada a todos los demás, solo espero ke este capitulo les guste…Y como sigo sin dinero, he de decir ke los personajes ke les suenen familiares (obviamente los lindos merodeadores y demás) son de la muggle favorita de todos…J.K.Rowling, y son propiedad de la Warner

Otra cosa…para ke no se confundan, cada ves que vean los asteriscos es porque la historia pasa del pasado al futuro o viceversa…lamento la tardanza kon este fic, pero la verdad es ke no sabía si alguien lo iba a leer, pero aki lo tienen…

__

¡Cuánto misterio! 

- ¿Y a donde nos piensan llevar? - les pregunté cada ves más intrigada al ver que tan solo íbamos caminando por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo…aunque eso era solo lo que yo creía

- Ya lo sabrás… - me contestó Sirius, mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de James

- Katie…recuerda que todo lo que nos pase es tu culpa - me advirtió Lili con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz…nunca lo había oído, aunque, si lo pienso bien, creo que la oí cuando a Davey Gudgeon por poco le saca un ojo el Sauce Boxeador delante de nosotras

- No les va a pasar nada - le contestó Remus quitándome la palabra de la boca a lo cual yo solo pude darle una sonrisa distraídamente

- Muy bien chicos…ya llegamos - anunció James cuando se detuvo delante de un viejo muro. En él había un feo retrato de una bruja desdentada que sonreía tratándose de subir a una escoba rota.

- Ahora sí Potter, te volviste loco - le dijo Lili con una voz que trataba de sonar dura, mientras volteaba hacia todas direcciones para ver si encontraba alguna puerta

- Jefe, ¿tenemos que mostrarles este lugar? - preguntó Peter por primera vez

¡¡¡Cómo odiaba a Peter!!! La forma como seguía a los chicos…su cara…la idiotez que irradiaba y que parecía que nadie notaba…y eso…la explosión…el llanto…la única vez que me había odiado tanto…

"Es un idiota", dije con un suave murmullo

- ¿Dónde si no es ahí Peter? - le contestó James tratando de sonar paciente, pero yo bien sabía que para sus adentros se decía "Es un idiota"

- Bueno…es que podrían divulgarlo o entrar sin permiso

- Cómo si no tuviéramos otra cosa mas que molestarlos…

- Lili…de hecho…no tenemos - le dije pícaramente, a lo que ella me respondió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y la sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos

En ese momento James volteó de nuevo hacia la pared y moviendo un solo dedo, hizo que Sirius lo ayudara a mover el retrato de la bruja, la cual, al notar que la movían, se subió en el pedazo de escoba que tenía y se echó a volar por el prado del cuadro. Cuando lo tuvieron suficientemente ladeado, Remus ayudó a Sirius a mantenerlo en esa posición, mientras James metía su varita en hoyo que había en un ladrillo. No tardó más de dos segundos en decir "Plegus", para que se abriera un pequeño pórtico sin luz.

Y fue entonces que ví tres cosas que me dejaron sin habla.

Primero:

Sirius llevaba un diminuto broquel de rubí en su oreja derecha.

Segundo:

La túnica de Remus se le había subido un poco de la manga, lo que dejó al descubierto su bien formado brazo, que estaba regado de pequeñas heridas cicatrizadas.

Y tercero (lo que por poco hace que me dé un infarto):

James volteó por un segundo su mano izquierda y ahí estaba…como si acabara de hacerse…un extraño símbolo marcado en el centro de su palma 

No me dio tiempo ni siquiera de ponerme pálida (cosa que se me hubiera notado demasiado, debido a que de por sí ya soy blanca y tomando en cuenta el tono de mi cabello…hubiera sido un desastre) ya que inmediatamente James tomó a Lili de la mano, empujó a Peter para que se metiera por el hueco e hizo que Sirius y Remus lo siguieran, claro, conmigo de por medio

El espacio era excesivamente reducido y no se veía nada. Teníamos que caminar encorvados para poder caber por el estrecho túnel. Para nuestra fortuna, los chicos iluminaron el camino con sus varitas. Todo el túnel estaba lleno de lodo, por lo que se dificultaba mucho la caminata y si a eso le agregamos que a cada 5 pasos los chicos nos detenían para esquivar algún hoyo o rocas, sin contar con todas las veces con que Peter se tropezaba …Nos llevó casi media hora el recorrido

- Lo ves Lili…te dije que en menos de 30 minutos todo se te vendría abajo - le dije burlonamente, a lo que ella me miró con cara de asesino.

Después de la media hora de la caminata más horrible de mi vida, llegamos a una pequeña puerta de roble desvencijada. James tan solo tiró un poco del picaporte para que este saltara y la puerta se abriera. Al entrar, lo primero que noté era que la habitación era más un ático, que otra cosa. También que parecía que alguna vez fue usada como salón de clases, ya que había sillas rotas, un escritorio y muchas telarañas y polvo encima de ellos. Los chicos arrimaron unas cuantas sillas hacia el centro de la habitación y nos ofrecieron asiento. Lili aún parecía desconfiada, en tanto que a mí, lo único que me preocupaba era que me pudiera ensuciar la túnica.

- Y bien… - les pregunté, ya que parecían muy callados, algo muy fuera de lo normal

- Necesitamos su ayuda… - comenzó James

- …Para la mejor broma del siglo - terminó de decir Sirius

****************************** ******************************** *******************************

"Genial…tenía que despertar", me regañé cuando abrí los ojos. No me quedó más remedio que levantarme de la cama y cuando miré el reloj mágico que estaba sobre el buró, me di cuenta que tenía el tiempo exacto para arreglarme, comer algo y dirigirme a clase inmediatamente. No tuve más que ponerme la ropa y la túnica encima, ya que mi cabello…dejaba que las ondas se arreglaran solas "nunca me ha dado muchos problemas", pensé mientras me ponía un poco de labial y salía de la habitación.

El Gran Comedor seguía igual que como lo recordaba: las mismas mesas de las casas y el comedor para los profesores. Tardé un poco en acostumbrarme que tenía que sentarme en la mesa con los demás profesores. Por suerte, solo había dos personas sentadas ahí: Dumbledore y…

- ¡Snape!

- Katherine…que…como…¿de dónde saliste?… ¡todos te daban por muerta! - me dijo abandonando su postura de profesor serio, demasiado consternado como para acordarse

- También es un placer verte - le dije tratando de recobrar el aplomo. "¡No me puede estar pasando a mí!", pensé mientras me sentaba a su lado, muy cerca de Dumbledore

- Veo que ya se recordaron - dijo Dumbledore alegre

- Y espero que la sorpresa no sea de este tipo - le dije con voz recriminatoria, pero parece que no le importó

- No te preocupes - me contestó sin perder la sonrisa

- Director…¿qué hace ella aquí?

- Supongo que lo mismo que tú Severus…dar clases - le contesté con una sonrisa sarcástica - y vigilar Snape…vigilar

- Entiendo. Pero ¿dónde habías estado? - me preguntó al tiempo que me pasaba una fuente llena de fruta

- Por todos lados… - le contesté tratando de no tocar el tema - Mejor pásame los hot cakes Severus, desde que…pasó…no he vuelto a desayunar fruta - le dije mientras trataba de no recordar, de no llorar

- Todavía los extrañas ¿verdad?

- Y los voy a extrañar siempre Snape…o qué, eso te afecta en algo

- Sigues igual que siempre…rebelde y engreída

- Tú tampoco has cambiado Severus, te sientes demasiado para el mundo - finalicé la discusión, tomando una tostada y saliendo del Comedor

Llegué con 10 minutos de anticipación al salón. Traté de calmarme y empecé a ordenar mi escritorio, que estaba regado de papeles. Cuando empecé a acomodarlos, me llamó la atención un pequeño papel azul, que tenía escrito con letra floreada "Otra Vez Juntos". Sabía de quien era la letra, pero me confundía pensar en esas palabras. No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que en ese instante, entró por la ventana una lechuza de plumas rojizas, con pequeñas manchitas grises en la cara

- ¡Isis! - me levanté de golpe y la acaricié - Pensé que te habías escapado - al decirle esto ella empezó a ulular suavemente, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña - Así que viniste aquí cuando me fui ¿eh? - le pregunté, a lo que ella respondió con un picotazo al aire - Sabía que eres muy lista - le dije feliz. Seguí examinándola por unos segundos, y fue cuando me di cuenta que llevaba un trozo de pergamino en las patas. Se lo quité y comencé a leerlo: 

"_Recuerda lo que viste en sexto. Pronto tendrás las sorpresas. Cuando lo veas…te darás cuenta que tiene los regalos que le dieron. Dumbledore"._

"Genial", pensé, pero fui interrumpida por los alumnos que comenzaban a llegar, se sentaban y me miraban con una cara de sorpresa, que no podrían ocultar. Cuando llegó el último, cerré la puerta y me presenté con ellos. 

Entonces lo vi. Se había sentado justo delante de mi escritorio, acompañado por una chica de cabello muy rizado y un chico de cabello rojo, un poco menos intenso que el mío. A pesar de que ya sabía como era, me sorprendí al notar el extraordinario parecido con él. De hecho, lo primero que me vino a la mente al verlo fue: "Que hace James aquí". Solo hubo una diferencia en ese aspecto, tenía los mismos ojos que Lili: verde brillante, con un ligero resplandor en las pupilas. Eso y que no tenía el mismo estilo que ninguno de ellos para tomar clases; bueno si, como cualquier alumno se distraía un poco con sus amigos, pero nunca igualando la total desatención de su padre o la entrega total de su madre.

Pero como me advirtió Dumbledore _"Cuando lo veas…te darás cuenta que tiene los regalos que le dieron"_. Claro que los tenía…para eso se los dimos.

Fue una buena clase. Creo que les gustó especialmente cuando aparecí una banshee, les mostré las diferencias entre la pasiva y la asesina y como eliminarlas. 

En toda la clase (doble, por cierto) no pude despegar un segundo mi vista de él. Me atraía verlo con sus amigos, que luego me enteré se llaman Ron y Hermione y según uno de los alumnos, ella es una sabelotodo incorregible; terminé descubriendo que era tan listo como sus padres y que le agradaba la clase. Al tocar la campana, los alumnos empezaron a inquietarse, así que lo último que hice fue pedirles un resumen del tema. Al instante, comenzaron a salir como en estampida. Me quedé en el escritorio, revisando todos los papeles que había. Parecía que a Harry llevaba muchas cosas en su mochila, porque no salió con los demás, sino que se quedó acomodando sus útiles. 

- Hasta mañana profesora y … bienvenida - me dijo acercándose a mi escritorio 

- Muchas gracias - le dije sonriente, mientras me perdía en sus ojos

- Bueno ya me voy o llegaré tarde a pociones - dijo feliz y se encaminó a la puerta

- Que no te explote nada - le dije al verlo salir del aula

"Mi lindo niño, espero que tengas una linda familia", murmuré mientras pensaba en lo feliz que sería si tuviera a sus padres. De seguro no lo era. Muchas veces Lili me había contado de lo mucho que su hermana odiaba el mundo mágico.

- Fue una excelente clase "Lucky" - me dijo una voz conocida. Nadie me había llamado Lucky desde…nadie conocía ese apodo salvo…

- ¡¡¡Remus!!! - grité de felicidad, al verlo parado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con sus ojos miel, igual que su cabello. No tardé más de 5 segundos en llegar hasta él y abrazarlo

- Deberías dejar de sorprenderte tanto - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas. No había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi. Seguía igual de pálido y ojeroso que antes, pero alegre y tierno como siempre.

- Lo haría si dejara de pasarme todo a mí - le respondí mientras le daba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios y lo llevaba hasta el escritorio, para poder sentarnos

- Si así te pones con la primera sorpresa, no quiero saber como te pondrás con la segunda - me dijo sonriente, como cuando estudiábamos y me hacían una broma.

- Hay Dumbledore, Dumbledore…cuando dejarás de sorprenderme - le dije al viento, como si tratara de que este se llevara mis palabras

- Todavía hay cosas que tienes que explicar Lucky…

- Las hay Moony…pero no ahora

****************************** ******************************** *******************************

Este es fin del segundo capítulo. Sé que estuvo un poco largo, pero creo que ahora si me inspiré un poco. 

Por favor, sigan dejando sus reviews, y diganme que les parece la historia: muy aburrida, cursi, tonta, lenta o que de plano esta genial. También díganme como les gustaría que continuara la historia, y si les gustan los personajes.

Bueno ya me despido, espero escribirles pronto y recibir muchos reviews.

Bye…Katie

__


	3. Peleas y recuerdos

Two Similar Histories  
  
Otra ves estoy aquí, entregándoles el tercer capítulo de un fic sin mucha audiencia.  
  
Dani Lupin: Mujer.a ti te gusta ponerme colorada ¿verdad? :$ Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, me da muchos ánimos para seguir con mi fic. Ya prontito vas a saber si la segunda sorpresa es con S.mientras, entreténte con una broma y un reencuentro. Muchos besos  
  
Perdón a los que no les conteste los reviews, pero es que mi máquina esta algo loca estos días.  
  
Peleas y recuerdos  
  
- ¡Que quieren ¿qué?! - preguntamos las dos sorprendidas. Por poco me caigo de la silla nada más de la impresión  
  
- Ayuda.simple y sencilla - nos respondió Sirius, pasándose la mano por su rebelde cabello negro azulado, que llevaba suelto, ya que no era muy largo.  
  
- Y el galán a hablado - dije en tono de broma  
  
- Muy graciosa  
  
- Lo sé Black  
  
- No tomas nada en serio  
  
- Me lo dice la persona "salgo con cualquier falda que se me ponga enfrente"  
  
- Eres insoportable.no sé como te aguanto  
  
- Tú.hay por favor Sirius  
  
- "Ya basta" - nos gritaron James y Lili. En ese momento noté que todos se nos habían quedado viendo con cara de: "de que hablan"  
  
- No sé de que demonios hablan - comenzó a decirnos James, aunque de repente miró a Sirius de reojo como diciéndole "solo esta vez, te voy a encubrir" - pero no es momento para que se peleen, tenemos que resolver nuestro problema  
  
- Lo lamento - le contestamos los dos, con la cara agachada. Sirius recogió la silla que habíamos tirado en nuestra "pelea" y la puso delante de mí. Supuse que era para que yo me sentara, ya que él tomó otra silla y la puso delante de James.  
  
Lili no dejaba de mirarme de reojo y Remus supongo que tampoco entendió nada, porque su mirada iba de Sirius a mí, tratando de encontrar una explicación. Peter, como siempre, estaba perdido en su universo y creó que se cansó muy pronto de buscar una respuesta.  
  
- Y ¿para quién es la broma? - les preguntó Lili, en su intento de romper el silencio que se había formado  
  
- Para quien va a ser si no para esos idiotas - nos contestó James. Tenía la costumbre de llamar, por cualquier palabra altisonante que se le ocurriera al momento, a los dos chicos que más bromas recibían: Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape  
  
- ¿Qué no pueden burlarse de ellos solos? - les volvió a preguntar Lili, pero esta ves con un toque de ironía  
  
- Podríamos.si fuera una broma común - le contestó James  
  
- Pero ahora necesitamos su ayuda para poder lograr nuestro objetivo. - nos dijo Remus, remarcando intencionalmente la palabra "su"  
  
- Hacerles pasar la mayor vergüenza que puedan tener - terminó Sirius, con una sonrisa que demostraba diversión y venganza a la vez  
  
************************* ************************* *************************  
  
- Así que ahora él los tiene - le dije feliz mientras pateaba una roca hacia el lago  
  
- Si.y les ha dado mucho uso - me contestó Remus sonriendo  
  
Habíamos pasado las últimas tres horas recorriendo los jardines del castillo y poniéndome al corriente en mi tema favorito: "Harry Potter".  
  
Encontramos una banca cercana al bosque, y decidimos sentarnos ahí a charlar. El clima era bueno: soleado, con una suave brisa y el olor de los patios inundaba todo a su alrededor. Me había estado contando todo lo que él sabía; desde el "incidente", hasta lo que había pasado hacía tres años. Me contó que él fue maestro, en el mismo puesto que yo, lo cual me divirtió mucho: siempre pensé que él terminaría de maestro. También me contó del semi - reencuentro de Sirius con Harry y del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que en esa ocasión se había convertido en Torneo para Cuatro Magos. Me contó lo que pasó en el torneo y yo sólo pude sonreírle, recordándome que para eso estaba yo ahí.  
  
- Dumbledore me avisó que vendrías y me pidió que te escribiera la nota que traes en la mano - me dijo mientras abría mi mano para sacar el pequeño papel azul  
  
- Pero es una mentira - le dije lacónicamente  
  
- ¿Por qué? Yo nunca te he mentido  
  
- Lo sé.es sólo que - me detuve al pensar en lo que iba a decir. Estaba loca o qué.él no entendería o tal ves sí. - no, no es nada  
  
- Lucky, ¿qué pasa?  
  
- No es nada Moony.no es nada  
  
************************* ************************* *************************  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer? - les preguntó Lili como diciéndoles: no hay nada más difícil?  
  
- Les dije que era ayuda simple y sencilla - nos dijo Sirius, ya mucho más calmado  
  
- Bueno.pero ya nos podemos ir ¿verdad?. Son las 3 de la mañana y en cuatro horas tengo un entrenamiento de quidditch que el capitán Potter no quería retrasar - les dije mirando a James con cansancio y sarcasmo  
  
- Entonces nos veremos en cuatro horas Katie  
  
- Que divertido James - le contesté con desgano - solo una última pregunta  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Como salimos de aquí Remus - le pregunté con paciencia  
  
Después de la explicación que nos dio Remus, detallando hasta el último pasillo por supuesto, logramos llegar a la sala común, que como era de esperarse, estaba desierta. No entendí porque los chicos no se fueron con nosotras a la casa, digo, podrían habernos acompañado, pero en cuanto salimos del salón, ellos tomaron otro rumbo diferente. Lili no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarme nada, aunque hubiera querido, porque en el momento que toqué la cama, quedé profundamente dormida.  
  
Tres horas después, desperté de mi sueño, con la melodía que salía de mi reloj mágico: algo entre árabe y egipcio. Eran las seis de la mañana y yo tenía que ir a entrenar: "gracias James", murmuré mientras me ponía mi túnica descuidadamente y tomaba mi escoba, la "barredora plateada". Nadie en el colegio tenía una igual, excepto, como siempre, James. Traté de no hacer ruido para no despertar a las demás, pero el suave rechinido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Lili se despertara, bueno, más bien, abriera los ojos  
  
- Qué hora es - me preguntó cuando me vio en la puerta  
  
- Las - miré mi reloj - 6:45 Lili, duerme otro rato, te veo en el desayuno - le contesté de manera que tan solo volvió a cerrar los ojos para poder quedarse dormida.  
  
Caminé hasta que llegué a la cancha, tropezando con todo a causa de que todavía estaba medio dormida. Cuando llegué hasta los vestidores, me encontré con casi todos los del equipo: el guardián Joseph Kahn, los golpeadores Davey Gudgeon y John Burgell y los otros dos cazadores Loup McClure y Joshua Denker. Yo era la única mujer en el equipo, cazadora, por cierto, y para mi sorpresa, nuestro capitán buscador James Potter, no había llegado.  
  
- Pensamos que venía contigo - me dijo Joseph al verme entrar  
  
- ¿Y por qué conmigo? - les pregunté al tiempo que me sentaba en una banca y me ponía las botas que siempre usaba para jugar  
  
- Por que.simplemente se nos ocurrió - me dijo Joshua encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- Joey, Josh.si siguen pensando tanto.el equipo va a terminar mal - les dije mientras los abrazaba por los hombros, con una sonrisa ingenua  
  
- Pues si vamos a terminar mal con esos ánimos - dijo James desde la puerta  
  
- Vaya.hasta que te dignaste a aparecer  
  
- Lo siento Katie, pero tuve unos asuntos que arreglar. Y ahora que ya están todos listos, podemos ir a entrenar ¿no?  
  
- Como ordene capitán - le contestamos a coro, como lo hacíamos siempre que nos daba una orden.  
  
No era un día muy agradable para entrenar, aunque más bien, la hora no era la adecuada, ya que todavía estaba un poco oscuro y húmedo. Eso a James no le importaba.nada le importaba más que el quidditch y las bromas.  
  
- Bien, la táctica es la que ayer les mostré - nos dijo cuando llegamos al centro de la cancha - Bueno, todos monten las escobas - nos ordenó.  
  
Todos obedecieron y en menos de 30 segundos ya estaban todos a más de 30 metros de altura. Yo, como siempre, era la última en subir, ya que a mí me tocaba la tarea de soltar los balones. Las primeras que solté fueron las bludger, las cuales salieron disparadas directo contra los cazadores y al instante Davey y John comenzaron a golpearlas. Después solté la quaffle y en ese preciso momento tuve ganas de salir disparada a agarrarla. Pero no, todavía faltaba una más.  
  
- Suelto la snitch James - le grité para que me oyera, a lo cual él alzó su pulgar para indicarme que estaba listo. Inmediatamente solté la pequeña pelota dorada, que revoloteo un momento cerca de mí y se fue no sé a donde.  
  
Inmediatamente que la vi escapar, subí hasta donde estaban los demás. Lo primero que hice fue esquivar una bludger, que me pasó a un lado de la rodilla, haciéndome un pequeño raspón que sangró un poco. Luego, comencé con el juego. Josh me pasó la quaffle, pero Loup, como era su deber, trató de atraparla antes. Sólo logró desviarla un poco, pero hizo que se fuera por abajo. Se supone que en esas circunstancias debería haber dejado que se pasara por abajo, pero hice la técnica que James y yo habíamos creado: crucé las piernas por debajo de la escoba y me di la vuelta. Quedé boca abajo en el momento justo para coger la quaffle. En eso, vi como James hacía la misma maniobra para poder atrapar la revoltoso snitch que revoloteaba justo debajo de él. No me dio tiempo de ver si la cogía o no, tan sólo supe que me había volteado y volado en línea directa hacia las porterías, donde Joey ya me esperaba para atrapar la quaffle. Al estar frente a él, le hice creer que la lanzaría hacia la izquierda y cuando él se inclinó hacia allá, lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia el lado contrario. Fue cuestión de segundos. Joey reaccionó rápido y fue a atraparla, pero sus dedos tan sólo pudieron rozarla, ya que si la había aventado muy fuerte. En ese instante, mientras yo anotaba, James se acercaba a nosotros con la snitch entre las manos. Nos felicitó y luego nos dijo que podríamos irnos.  
  
Estaba exhausta y muy sucia. Ninguno de los del equipo quiso ir al vestidor, dijeron que tenían mucha hambre. Mientras caminaba, se me acercó James.  
  
- Lo harás ¿verdad? - me preguntó en un susurro  
  
- ¿Crees que no? No me perdería esto por nada - le dije en cuanto entramos al vestidor  
  
- Bueno.contigo nunca se sabe  
  
- Nunca te he defraudado James - le dije al tiempo que intentaba sacarme mi blusa naranja para poder ducharme, pero se me había pegado gracias a todo el barro que traía encima - ¡Ayúdame James!  
  
- Si, claro - me contestó mientras empezaba a despegarme la blusa del estómago.  
  
Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto hubiera pensado mal (como sé que lo están haciendo), pero nosotros siempre habíamos sido así: liberales, locos y hasta con el mismo estilo de vuelo.  
  
- Por favor James, desde que entramos a Hogwarts, has visto lo mismo más de 20 veces.podría apostarlo - le dije al notar que se sonrojaba suavemente al ver que debajo de la blusa no traía puesto más que el sostén  
  
- Acepto que lo he visto. Pero nunca creí que te volvería a ver así  
  
- ¡¿Cómo que volver a verla?! - nos preguntaron desde la puerta  
  
- Hay por dios - grité mientras buscaba mi blusa para poder cubrirme - ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?  
  
- Nosotros preguntamos primero - nos remarcó Sirius  
  
- ¿Cómo que volver a verte? - me preguntó Lili enfadada  
  
- Yo.este - volteé a ver a James, pero el tampoco sabía que decir  
  
- ¿Acaso se habían visto así alguna ves? - nos preguntó más tranquilo Remus. Primero traté de encontrar una respuesta, pero al volver a ver a James, me di cuenta que estabamos en una mala situación, ya que el tampoco llevaba la camisa, lo que no estaba tan mal si contamos con que estaba muy bien formado.  
  
- No, lo que pasa es que. - James intentaba desesperadamente encontrar una excusa, lo cual me sorprendió, por que él siempre tenía excusa para todo - Pasa que.  
  
- Que.que una ves yo baje así a la sala común y James estaba ahí.solo y pues me vió - inventé rápidamente, aunque al momento comprendí que no me creerían  
  
- Katherine, no recuerdo ninguna vez en que tú hayas bajado así a la sala  
  
- Bueno Lili.es que la verdad, fue.la vez que te obligaron ir a tu casa en Navidad. Recuerda que esa vez, todos se fueron excepto James, yo y dos chicos de primero  
  
- Bueno, eso lo explica - dijo Remus más calmado, tratando de cambiar de tema  
  
- Sí.explica que James vió a Katie y no nos contó - dijo Sirius mirando a James con cara de pocos amigos  
  
- Bueno, mejor vámonos a desayunar - les dijo James pasando entre ellos para que empezaran a caminar, lo cual si hicieron, aunque un poco recelosos  
  
- Estás loca - me dijo James, cuando nos quedamos atrás de la particular caravana que iba hacia el castillo  
  
- Y que querías que hiciera  
  
- Decirles la verdad  
  
- No podemos James.lo sabes. Aparte, lo prometiste - le dije al tiempo que giraba mi mano izquierda para que quedara visible el símbolo que tenía en la palma  
  
- No me queda de otra verdad - me dijo al tiempo que el también giraba su mano y la ponía sobre la mía  
  
- La verdad, no - le dije estrechando su mano  
  
************************* ************************* *************************  
  
Ya sé, ya sé, este capítulo me quedó muy largo y aparte creí que hablaría más del futuro, pero la verdad, me llamó mucho la atención escribir acerca de los merodeadores (y a quién no). Sigan dejándome reviews para saber que les gustaría ver, díganme como les gustaría la broma y el futuro. 


	4. El Comienzo de Todo

Two Similar Histories  
  
Este es el cuarto capítulo de una historia sin mucha audiencia.Por favor, sólo les pido unos segundos de su tiempo para que me dejen reviews u_u.  
  
Otra cosa, la historia estoy tratando de mejorarla así que.ya sabrán que va a pasar  
  
Dani Lupin:  
  
Gracias por lo que dijiste.y que mal pensada eres, no estaban haciendo nada.mínimo nada malo. No te preocupes, si hay más que contar.muchos secretos y cosas ocultas por ahí, recuerda que he dejado pequeñas pistas en los tres capítulos. Sigue leyendo el fic n_n  
  
Lawende:  
  
¿Tú crees que Lili estaría celosa? Bueno, la verdad la vas a saber pronto.y respecto a Sirius, solo puedo decir que nada más hay uno para compartir.Sigue leyendo, te va a interesar. XD  
  
El Comienzo de Todo  
  
Recorrimos todo el jardín en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la entrada del castillo. Ahí Remus abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar, sonriendo mientras me veía. La verdad, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, ver su hermosa sonrisa, que me reconfortaba como nada  
  
- Lucky.¿estas segura de querer quedarte? - me preguntó poniéndose enfrente de mí, para que pudiera verlo a los ojos  
  
- Haría cualquier cosa por Harry, Moony, lo sabes, y si tuviera que dar mi vida por él, lo haría  
  
- De acuerdo pero.  
  
- Pero nada Moony, me quedaré y punto.aparte, nadie dice que estemos en peligro inminente  
  
- ¡Por dios Katherine! - me dijo irritado -¡Parece que todavía no comprendes que Voldemort persigue a Harry y si llega a saber que sigues viva, también irá tras de ti!  
  
Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Era la primera vez que me gritaba y la verdad si me asustó mucho. Me quedé petrificada ante él, con los ojos abiertos y húmedos y no pude evitar lanzar un sollozo  
  
- No.Lucky, no era mi intención asustarte - empezó a decirme mientras me abrazaba tratando de consolarme - Por favor perdóname - la voz empezaba a temblarle y yo no dejaba de sollozar - Entiéndeme Lucky - me dijo al tiempo que me levantaba la cara para que lo pudiera ver - no sé que haría si algo llegara a pasarte  
  
- Nada va a pasarme Remus - le dije mientras me secaba las mejillas - Te lo prometo - le sonreí y me aferré a su cuello en un abrazo que había deseado hace mucho tiempo.  
  
*********************** ************************ ***********************  
  
No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar al Gran Comedor. Había muy poca gente, ya que en realidad era temprano. Cuando llegamos, lo primero que hicimos fue irnos directo a la mesa, ya que todo el camino lo habíamos hecho sin siquiera cruzar palabra.  
  
Me senté en el mismo lugar que siempre, en medio de Remus y Lili y al frente de James Sirius y Peter. Todos estaban callados y nos miraban con suspicacia.  
  
- Me pasas la fruta Lili - le pedí con voz baja  
  
- ¿Fruta? - me miró enojada - ¿Por qué fruta?  
  
- Lili, hemos desayunado fruta desde que entramos al colegio - le dije sorprendida  
  
- Mínimo te acuerdas de lo que hacemos juntas - me dijo al tiempo que me daba la charola de mala gana  
  
- Luego hablamos - le dije para no discutir. Odiaba pelear con Lili. Era mi mejor amiga y en realidad me dolía que ella se enojara, y más si era por algo que no tenía sentido  
  
- ¿Podrían pasarme las salchichas? - dijo James, tratando de no mirar a nadie en específico. La fuente estaba cercana a mí, así que se me hizo fácil dársela. Al instante las miradas de todos se posaron sobre mí, lo que me hizo sentir realmente estúpida.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! Son solo salchichas - les dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
¡¡¡Se suponía que ya no pasaría!!! ¿O sí?  
  
- Oigan, para que se relajen un poco.mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade, así que ahí podremos hacer nuestra jugada - les dije con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
- Y como piensas que lo haremos - me preguntó Lili, un poco menos enfadada  
  
- Invitándolos a ir con nosotras.¿qué creías?  
  
- Se van a ver un poco.obvias ¿no? - nos dijo Remus, que había alzado la cabeza por un instante y luego volvió su vista a su tostada  
  
- ¿Y ustedes tienen una mejor idea?  
  
- Y si ellos las invitan a ustedes.ya lo han hecho antes - nos dijo Sirius, tratándole de no dar importancia  
  
- Dejaron de hacerlo el año pasado.creo que se cansaron - les dijo Lili con pesimismo  
  
- Entonces no les queda otra opción - nos dijo James, mirando su taza de té - tienen que hacerlo  
  
- Y ahora mismo. - les dije mientras levantaba a Lili de su silla, que al momento dejo un tenedor que llevaba en la boca - Ahora. - le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa Slytherin - tienes que actuar un poco menos brusca con ellos.pero, ¿por qué te digo esto?, con Snape eres un ángel - le dije burlonamente  
  
- Burlate.ya sabes  
  
- Vamos Lili, no entiendo por que estas enojada  
  
- Luego hablamos - me dijo cuando llegamos a la mesa de la otra casa. No me di cuenta ni cuando se separó de mí, pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Una chica parecía tratar de engatusar a Malfoy.no es que me importara, pero si lo hacía, como iba a conseguir lo que quería.  
  
Me apresuré a llegar donde él estaba y al verme, soltó a la chica y se me quedó viendo, con sus ojos fríos y sonrisa, que para mi gusto, era entre atractiva y aterrorizante.  
  
- Ho.hola Ma.Lucius - estaba tartamudeando. Yo tartamudeando enfrente de Malfoy ¡qué pesadilla!  
  
- ¡Muñeca! Me sorprende tu presencia, pero sabía que algún día te darías cuenta de lo que estabas dejando ir - se puso de pie y me tendió la mano - Vamos, hay mejores lugares que estos para hablar - me dijo mientras me conducía a la salida del comedor.  
  
No sabía que hacer, tan solo lo seguí y me limité a sonreir. "¿Por qué habré aceptado?". En ese instante, volteé a ver a los chicos, que me miraban con ojos desorbitados. Luego miré a Lili, que parecía no tener problemas con Snape, ya que sonreía mucho y alcancé a oír que dijo: "Vamos Severus, caminemos un poco ¿quieres?"  
  
No supe ni como, ni de donde, pero saqué todas mis fuerzas y mucho valor y le pedí a "Lucius" que al día siguiente me acompañara a Hogsmeade.como una cita.¡horror! Un día completo juntos."Maldita mi condición de traviesa", me dije.  
  
Lucius no dejaba de sonreir y claro que aceptó. No tanto por que quisiera estar conmigo, o bueno, yo que sé, sino por lo que obtendría si pasara algo entre nosotros.  
  
Después de que lo dejé, fui derecho a la sala común, donde encontré una Lili bastante divertida y un grupo de chicos que estaban a punto del infarto.  
  
- ¿Qué te dijo? - me preguntaron todos en el momento que entré a la sala  
  
- Que iría conmigo.  
  
- Pero.no pasó nada ¿verdad? - me preguntó Sirius  
  
- A ti eso no te importa Black  
  
- Eres insoportable  
  
- Y tú un fastidio  
  
- No te aguanto  
  
- Ni yo tampoco  
  
En ese momento me di cuenta que lo volvíamos a hacer de nuevo. Yo ya estaba pegada a la pared, con Sirius enfrente de mí, gritándome como siempre, bueno, como desde hace unas cuantas semanas. James, trataba de separarnos y al final lo logró, no sin reprochárnoslo con la mirada.  
  
- No es tiempo de peleas - nos dijo mientras nos señalaba un lugar para sentarnos - tenemos que arreglar las varitas  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntamos Lili y yo  
  
- Bueno, de alguna manera tenemos que oír lo que dicen - nos indicó Remus, al tiempo que alzaba los hombros para restarle importancia - Haremos un sencillo hechizo en sus varitas para poder escuchar su conversación  
  
- Ustedes no tocan mi varita.son capaces que la arruinan - les dije  
  
- No somos tan malos, aparte necesitamos hacerlo bien - me dijo James, mientras sacaba nuestras varitas de los bolsillos  
  
- ¿Nos queda de otra?  
  
- De hecho no chicas - nos contestó  
  
- Mientras tanto.tú y yo, a la habitación, ahora - me ordenó Lili  
  
- ¡¡¡Qué carácter!!! - le dije mientras ella me arrastraba por las escaleras hacia la habitación  
  
*********************** ************************ ***********************  
  
Ya sé, ya sé.capítulo largo y medio aburrido, pero interesante y con bastantes sorpresas.dejen reviews n_n 


End file.
